Hay fever
by Legitimate Pipsqueak
Summary: What does one do when sick? Simple. Curl up on the couch with a big sister, a blanket, and a warm mug of clementine tea. ATTENTION! This takes place in a mini series I'm beginning to write where Danny's designated Ghost Prince of the ghost zone! The actual series will start to show up later. PPPPPPPPFT NO IT WONT


**Danny Down!**

 **I just really wanted to write some Danny Jazz fluff so I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

"ah- ah- acHOEW"

.

.

.

"Aw, hell."

Danny stared helplessly at the now iced over library. The book he had currently in one hand colliding into the floor with a dull thud was what alerted the now miserable Halfa to the fact that he kind of needed to _fix this before Clockwork came back._

He'd honestly just thought it was allergies but no, he was sick. And probably with that stupid hay fever that was going around too.

He panicked for a second, darting towards the iced over everything, floating above the now winter wonderland and desperately looking around for anything to melt it with. There was a torch on the opposite wall.

Well, an iced over torch.

Shit.

Sighing, he decided that Clockwork probably already knew, and just resigned himself to his fate.

"Clockwork…?" He hesitantly called out, all of a sudden stuffy nose pitching his voice.

"You're sick aren't you."

Danny coughed.

Clockwork stuck his head out from around on of the bookshelves, beckoning the now crowned prince over. Danny obliged.

There was a nasty hay fever going around the ghost zone at current. Normally, most diseases didn't bother Danny but this one was a real kicker. It was basically a cold, except when it was conceived, it caused one to lose control over one's said powers. Not exactly helpful.

Clockwork gently shoved a package into the resident Halfa's hands. "What's this?" Phantom asked. "A herbal tea mixture. Mostly clementine. It helps with the symptoms of Hay Fever." Hay Fever. That's what they'd dubbed the dubious cold, at least. They were still trying to think of a more fitting name. And by they, He meant the ghosts.

Clockwork told him to scat and get some rest, forbidding him from taking off his crown, as it was enchanted to help with power intervals when he lost control of any kind. With a little arguing, he begrudgingly agreed, not able to go against the fact that no matter his wishes it would stay invisible in the human realm, rendering him without a comeback as to why he couldn't wear it. Crowns were overrated, in his opinion. Even for a prince. Scratch that. Especially, for a prince.

Sighing, he opened a portal, crown atop his head and small paper bag in his hand as he stepped into his bedroom, changing back to a human.

Glancing at his clock, he saw it read 6:36pm. Hey, lucky. Now he'd have time to take a nap, make some tea to both drink and set aside in a thermos for school, and do his homework. He smiled. Clockwork was such a help sometimes.

Floating over to his bed (hey walking was a hassle, besides, he could float. Who would pass that up?) he set the small brown paper bag down and opened it, peering at the contents. Inside was a small paper box filled with what definitely smelled like clementine teabags. He smiled, spotting a hidden peppermint or two. Grabbing the box, he placed it on his desk and removed a teabag, making his way downstairs to go make himself some nice, soothing tea.

Y'know now that he thought about it, his throat had been a little scratchy the past week.

He pointedly ignored that fact.

Grabbing a small pot, he filled it with halfway with water and set it on the stove to boil, twirling the teabag while he waited.

"Hey Danny. What're up to?"

"Hi Jazz. Just making some tea. 'Caught that ghost hay fever thing that's been going around. I blame Ember."

She nodded. Slipping the teabag into the pot, he lowered the stove's heat, watching as the bubbles became smaller.

"Y'know you could start on that essay I know you have due soon-"

"Nope."

"Danny-"

"Huh-uh. I'm sick, so I don't have too."

"Just because you've brought your grade up in that class doesn't mean you can afford to be slacking."

"Just because you're a junior doesn't mean you have to start on your collage thesis."

Jazz bristled slightly.

"Rude."

"Inconsiderate."

"Excuse you, I am _very_ considerate."

"Says the older sister as she tries to make her poor, sick baby brother work on homework."

"Your tea's bubbling over."

"Shit!"

Danny turned the stove head off, jerkily picking the pot up by the handle with a hot-mit. When the pot stopped fizzing, he gingerly set it back down and turned the heat back on- this time on a lower setting.

"Don't even."

"I didn't even say anything."

"You were thinking it."

He added a little honey to the tea.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"You're not in my head how would you know?"

"That could be arranged."

"Danny don't you dare."

He smirked, letting his eyes flash a toxic green.

"I swear to god if you try to overshadow me I'll stuff you in the thermos for a week."

Danny grinned, and Jazz ruffled her little brother's hair, accidentally knocking something off his head that hand been hanging halfway off, lopsidedly. Jazz raised an eyebrow as something distinctly metal collided with the kitchen floor.

Danny groaned.

"Why're you wearing your crown? I thought you hated wearing it? Also, why isn't it floating above your head?"

Bending down, he picked up the accursed tiara looking thing only he could see and repositioned it on his head, still as lopsided as ever. "The hay fever that's going around is making ghost powers go all loopy, so Clockwork's making me wear this crown because one of the gems in enchanted to help control my power output when I lose control. Well, any kind of control, anyway."

"Cool."

"I think of it as the ghostly, more expensive version of Mucinex."

Jazz laughed. She walked over to the pantry, and after a few seconds of intense staring at the spice rack, she grabbed one or two, tossing them to her brother.

"You're making clementine, right?"

"Yea."

"Add a pinch of those two to it. It tastes delish."

"The overzealous Jazz, using the word 'delish'. What would our parents say?" He mock wailed, placing on hand to his forehead and bending backwards dramatically. Jazz snorted, grinning.

Danny smiled cheekily, adding a little of the two spices to his tea, stirring. Deeming it finished, he pulled out the teabag and set it on the counter, moving over to the cabinet to grab a mug. Poking around for a second, he chose a non-chipped one, honestly one of the last, and brought it over to the counter.

He raised his elbow and coughed; a wet hacking sound that felt like it was tearing out his throat just as much as it sounded like it was. Jazz winced. Sniffling, he cursed stuffy noses and poured tea into the mug until it just about reached to top of the cup. Turning the stove to the lowest setting, he placed the pot back down, going to look for a thermos, one preferably not for catching ghosts.

After rummaging around the cabinets for a minute, he found an old Yetti lookin' one, and decided it would do. Pouring the rest of the tea into it, he put the lid on and frosted it over; thankful for once that he had the crown. There was no way in hell he was putting it in the fridge, what with the current hot dog rebellion and all going on. Leaving it on the counter, he made a metal note to put a stick on it claiming it as his and to please not touch.

Placing the discarded teabag into his mug for aesthetic purposes, he sniffed it gingerly while Jazz seamlessly took the pot over to the sink to wash it out. They had a rule when it came to sick people doing dishes: They didn't.

Blowing a little bit of frost over the steaming mug, he cooled it off before taking a sip. Ah. Nothing better to sooth a scratchy throat than tea.

"Hey, y'wanna join me on the couch?"

"Heck yes."

Danny grinned, muttering out a quick "Be right back," as he phased through the ceiling to grab a blanket from his room, preferably the nice cozy comforter on his bed. Blanket wrapped around his shoulders and mug in hand, he floated back down into the kitchen, playfully sticking his tongue out at Jazz when she raised an eyebrow, smirking. She turned off the sink, and they got cozy together on the couch. Danny sighed, content. He was snuggled up against his sister, mug of warm, clementine tea in hand, and sleep not far off. He resigned himself to just enjoying a little downtime. Jazz got to finish her book, and he got to take a nap, what could be better?

Absolutely nothing, he decided.

* * *

 **Achoo**


End file.
